


The Plaidypus

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Divorced Fiddleford, Journal Three Spoilers, Pre Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fidds finds some of these odd creatures strangely enduring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plaidypus

Fiddleford was not used to such an intense work out, his idea of exercise last month had been walking to the grocery store two blocks away to restock his bachelor pad. Never carrying more then two bags filled with food and a few small parts for his personal invention.

Now he found himself hefting camping gear up a mountain, an adventure he hadn’t thought of doing since college and he felt how out of shape he had become in each burning muscle and popping joint. His heavy and echoing pants were the thunder before the down poor of sweat that coated his body. He had fallen behind yet again and it seemed like Ford was miles ahead of him, an impatient silhouette waiting for him on the horizon.

When he finally caught up his old friend greeted him with a smirk and raised eye brow taking some pity of his sad state of being and taking his bag from him.

“In college you were always the one racing up the mountains telling me to hurry before we missed the sunset.”

Fidds collapsed down on a near by rock, heaving out each breath smiling faintly at the nostalgia remembering how it used to be when he was young before his nicotine habit he’d inherited from his father had crushed any hopes of that happening again. Being reminded of the habit he was trying to kick in hopes of being a more pleasant room mate to live with he took out his smez dispenser and popped two in his mouth sucking on them while he tried to catch his breath.

He watched Ford scribbling away in his journal once more and felt something lighten inside him at his content smile he hadn’t really seen since college, he always liked the way it made him look. He wore it well and it always left some of his insides tied in knots and would never understand it.

“Fidds?” Ford called breaking him from his thoughts, “You feeling alright? You’re flushed and face is a bit red.”

“I –doing fine!” Fidds forced the words out of lips turning his head away sheepishly, it was very rude to stare he reminded himself.

“Would you like some water to cool off just in case?” Ford offered setting his bag next to him and going through the trouble of digging out the canteen for him so he didn’t have to move, he could just relax a minute before they had to continue their hike.

“It’s just a long way up here, ain’t it?” He began taking another deep breath accepting his canteen and taking a few drinks.

“We’re almost there,” Ford chuckled patting Fidds’s back reassuringly before taking his own seat on a rock across from Fidds.

“I’ve been thinking this for awhile but it really feels like a solid investment opportunity now,” Fidds began picking up a stick and beginning to make a doodle in the dirt.

“Robotic enhancement limbs really are the way of the future. With a pair of these, ya would never have to worry about nothing. Exhaustion would be a thing of the past!”

“Or you know, you could try out some of my exercise regiment like I informed you would be helpful in this line of work.”

Fidds rolled his eyes, Ford lived in the past. Any time Fidds tried to introduce him to the beautiful future ahead of him, he would just go back to the old fashioned “easy” way of doing it. He expected his folks back in Tennessee to not understand the promise of computers and robotics but Ford was a man of science. Mark his word, he would change this mans way of thinkin’ yet.

“Why would I need that with Robo Legs,” Fidds said underling the quick doodle he made pulling out his lunch to help give him enough energy to make it up this mountain.

Fidds lost his train of thought and never quite got back to it after he felt something tugging the ham out of his meal. A strange little creature with a plaid coat that reminded Fidds of back home with its unique smell of maple and bacon, was tugging at the first meal Fidds had a chance to have all day.

Ford had stars in his eyes and was over the moon about their visitor but he made Fidds’s knee begin to bounce and his body tense. It may look cute and innocent but he’d thought that about the gnomes too before they tried to eat him alive.

Fidds didn’t hear any of the lore Ford was speaking passionately about the creature, he was nervously reaching his other hand out to shoo the creature away from him without it getting upset. As he reached his hand out the creature licked him, it’s tongue was sticky like molasses and had the same sweet smell.

He smiled gently at the creature breaking off a larger piece for it to eat not as afraid of him as it wagged it’s tail and brushed it’s cool pelt against his hand.

He scratched it gently under its bill and it climbed on his lap letting him feed it the food he had once planned to eat.

He smiled brightly at Stanford who returned his smile feeling for once since he had met these creatures they weren’t so bad and might even be friendly.

Ford watched Fidds make a new friend from the distance, sketching it out in the back of his journal as Fidds fed the creature proudly telling him all about him.

Ford loved seeing that smile that could outshine the sun and felt no one would ever wear it as well as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving everything I haven't posted here over from my tumblr account.


End file.
